Date Night
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Chand;er and Lorelai go out on a date in NYC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day Chandler,Joey, and Ross are all at a NY Met's game and Chandler is on his cell phone.

''hey baby so we still on for dinner tonight?'' he asks her

''absoutely.'' she tell's him

''great so what are you doing?'' he asks her

''driving to New Haven to see my daughter at Yale what about you... you sound like you are at a ball game.'' she says

''I am I am at the Met's game with the boy's.'' he tell's her

''oh sound's fun.'' she says

''yea.'' he says

''so I will let you go okay because I'm almost to New Haven but have fun and I love you and I will see you tonight.'' she tell's him

''okay I love you too baby oh and hey by the way.'' he says

''yea?'' she answer's him

''when you get here go up to the girl's apartment and I will just meet you there.'' he tell's her

''okay.'' she says

''okay bye baby tell your daughter that I said Hi.'' he says and hang's up

''so it sound's like your really in love with this chick.'' Joey says

''oh well I am.'' Chandler says and just watches the game 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lorelai drives the rest of the way to Yale and parks and goes to Rory's dorm and knock's on the door and Rory open's it.

''Mom!'' she says

''hey sweetie.'' Lorelai says and kisses her head

''what...what are you doing here?'' Rory asks her after letting her in

''what I can't visit my daughter?'' Lorelai asks her

''no you can I just wasn;t expecting a spur of the moment visit but it's good that your here I missed you.'' Rory tell's her

''missed you too kid.'' Lorelai tell's her

''you look happy.'' Rory says

''I am happy very happy.'' Lorelai tell's her

Rory smiles ''Let me guess you seeing and going out with Chandler again?'' Rory asks her

''yes.'' Lorelai tell's her and smiles

''what is that like your 2nd or 3rd date this week?'' Rory asks her

''3rd actucally.'' Lorelai tell's her

''you must realy love him.'' Rory says

''I do I really do he's great and really amazing.'' Lorelai tell's her

''and I'm really happy for you mom that's great!'' Rory tell's her

''thank's kid.'' Lorelai says and smiles

''so do you want to go and grab some lunch or ice cream with me?'' Rory aks her

''sure lunch sound's great!'' Lorelai tell's her

''ok great let's go!'' Rory says

The girl's leave Rory's dorm to go and get some lunch in the dining hall. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After lunch

''alright hunnie thank you for lunch.'' Lorelai tell's Rory

''your welcome my pleasure I'm glad you came to have lunch with me have fun be careful and drive carefully I love you Mom.'' Rory tell's her

''I will love you too kido.'' Lorelai says and kisses and hug's her daughter and leaves and drives to NYC and park's and get's out and goes up to Rschel's apartment and knock's on the door and Rachel answer's it.

''hey Lorelai it's good to see you.'' Rachel says

''hey Rch good to see you too.'' Lorelai kisses her cheek

''come on in.'' Rachel says and let's her in

''thank's.'' Lorelai says

Rachel shut's the door.

''so you must be having dinner with Chandler again?'' Rachel asks her

''what is that like your 2nd or 3rd date this week?'' Rachel asks her

''3rd.'' Lorelai tell's her

''wow you two kid's must really love each other.'' Rachel says

''oh yea I guess we do.'' Lorelai says

''good I think Chandler really loves you.'' Rachel tell's her

''aww well I really love him too.'' Lorelai tell's her

''it is soo good to see Chan;der happy once again.'' Rachel says

''yea.'' Lorelai says and there is a knock on the door

''I'll get it.'' Rachel says

Lorelai just smile's.

''I am yes.'' Lorelai tell's her 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rachel open's the door

''hey Chan.'' come on in.'' she says and let's him in

''hey sweetie.'' he says and walk's over to Lorelai and kisses her hard and hold;s her around her waist.

''Hi.'' she says sweetly to him

''you look nice.'' she tell's him

''thank's you know you always look beautiful.'' he tell's her

''thank you.'' she says

''so you ready to go?'' he asks her

''yea sure let's go.'' Lorelai says

''so where you kid's going tonight?'' Rachel asks

''we have no idea yet.'' Chandler tell's her

''oh ok well you two kid's have fun now.'' she tell's him

''thank's bye Rach.'' Chandler says

''bye Rachel.'' Lorelai says

Chandler and Lorelai leave the apartment and go down to the street to hail a taxi. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chandler find's them a taxi and open's the door for Lorelai

''thank you such a gentleman.'' she says

''thank's I try.'' he says and get's in next to her and closes the door

''where to?'' the driver asks them

''uptown.'' Chandler tell's him

''ok.'' the driver says and start's to drive.

''so how is your daughter?'' Chandler asks Lorelai

''oh she's good how was the game?'' Lorelai tell's and asks him

''it was good just hot well in the sun anyway's.'' he tell's her

''oh yea I bet it's spring time.'' she says

''yea so your daughter is a sophomore at Yale?'' he asks her

''no freshan.'' she tell's him

''oh what is she majoring in did you like being a single parent was it hard?'' he asks her

''journalism and no it wasn't really that bad actucally it was kind of easy she was a really great and easy kid to take care of and she's my best friend.'' Lorelai tell's him

''oh that's cool.'' he says

''yea it is I wasn't an authortive figure really I was more of a buddy/pal to her.'' Lorelai tell's him

''oh cool.'' he says

''yeah.'' she says

'' so does she like going to Yale?'' he asks her

''yea she loves it and is doing really well and studying her butt off.'' Lorelai tell's him

''oh good that's good.'' he says

''yea it is good.'' she says

They finally pull up to the restaurant and Chandler pay's the driver and they get out of the cab. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lorelai and Chandler walk into the restaurant

''you like mexican food right?'' he asks her

''mmm.'' she answer's him

''good.'' he says

''2?'' the hostess asks them

''yes.'' Chandler says

the hostess girl grab's 2 menu's.

''right this way follow mw please.'' she tell's them

''after you.'' Chandler says with his hand on her back.

Lorelai smiles and follow's the girl.

They get to the table and sit down

''enjoy your dinner.'' the hostess tell's them

''thank's Chandler says

''what are you getting to drink sweetie?'' he asks her

''well this is a mexican restaurant so a margarita probably.'' she tell's him

''oh that sound's good.'' he says

''you want to start off with some chip's and salsa?'' he asks her

''ok sound's good.'' she tell's him

''ok good.'' he says and smiles at her 


End file.
